The story behind the blue pictured wall
by Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn
Summary: A suspense and mystery two shot! Sakura


I'M BACK! With a two shot, i got suspense/scary inspired. An Actually the blue pictured wall is real at this lady's house we clean for. Don't worry the story is not but that got me thinking because the pictures look connected an I thought well what if it was a story -a scary mystery story and for Ouran so this was created now for you readers to read and tell me what you think.

Also I will be back with my stories for those of you who are waiting for 'So you think you can dance' and maybe a few others in different places lol. It's just been very busy and bad connection and bad timing and good things happening that I don't get time to write or type -I actually make my cousin type everything (Yes for some f you she got her computer fixed we're back online and this time we brought flash drives to save everything lol) for me because it's hard for me I think I'm gonna get Dragon but I would need a new computer as well. Which by the way I want to take this moment to give a shout out to her for typing this up for me and also for those of you who read Almost Losing You she will be back soon she's just well author's blocked! aaaand also she had started a new story which she might be putting up soon so be on the look out! Anyways hope you like this two shot, took a while.

3 Sakura

* * *

The story behind the blue pictured wall:

Chapter One:

"We made it! Let's go to the beach before the sun goes down!"

40 minutes later and the twins were banging heads on the window the sunny hot weather had turned dark and stormy in a matter of minutes and we were forced to go back inside.

"I advise you stay away from the windows unless you want to get struck by lightening" Kyoya said from where he was sitting on the couch. The twins moved away shutting the curtains in the process as they sat on the loveseat to Kyoya's right.

They grumbled "We're so bored!" Kaoru said. Hikaru continued "Yeah! Let's do something!"

Huni and Mori sat on the couch in front of Kyoya, Haruhi sat next next to Kyoya and Tamaki sat next to her. "Like what hika-chan?"

The twins thought for a moment then smiled Kaoru asked "Did you notice the walls how the blue pictures on them each show the same family but at different places? Like a story."

Everyone looked around even Kyoya and nodded.

Hikaru said "Well the wall has a story. This mansion used to belong to the Kerozaki's. They were a family of 5 -the mom and dad, a 14 year old daughter, a 13 year old daughter, and a 5 year old son."

Kaoru stood up and walked behind the loveseat leaning on it and said "It was the start of summer and school was out like us. The parents decided to leave to check on a company in America and they took their son Kei with them. The girls Yui and Rina stayed to relax. The parents trusted a friend who was their neighbor 4 miles down the road to check on them everyday and night."

Hikaru stood up and went through the Hosts to the other side and turned around facing Kaoru, he moved closer to Huni "For 4 days everything was going great, the parents and the brother were coming back tomorrow. It was 7:45pm and they were watching a movie waiting for their 8pm check up. They finally decided to watch 'When a stranger calls' it was a stormy night just like us and so they thought that a scary suspense movie was perfect." he leaned back and stayed silent.

A wide eyed Huni leaned forward Usa-Chan in his crossed arms in a death grip, he whispered "Then what happened?"

Hikaru moved to Tamaki's side "Well they put the movie on, lights on because Rina hates watching scary suspense movies in the dark much to Yui's dismay. They were at the part where the stranger has called many times and when he finally spoke he said 'Have you checked the children?'" Hikaru said it in a low voice and then continued "All of a sudden the lights went out and Rina screamed, Yui shushed her saying the storm probably made the lights go out. When she stood up a door from upstairs closed shut with a loud bam" he clapped his hands making Huni and Tamaki jump. All eyes were on Hikaru even Kaoru who was grinning. "Yui told her sister that a window must have been open and told her they should go close it. After arguing with her sister and forcing her through the living room door, they walked up the stairs -Rina close to her sister with an umbrella gripped in her hands. They finally got upstairs and all the doors were open every room window shut and locked. The sisters looked at each other, Yui chuckled nervously and told her sister there was nothing to worry about and that it was just their imagination. When all of a suddent they heard footsteps walking fast down the stairs and into a room downstairs. They both walked slowly down the stairs and heard a door shut in the kitchen. They creeped closer and closer to the Kitchen."

Kaoru appeared next to his brother "Closer and closer when they finally reached the open door of the kitchen Yui grabbed the umbrella from Rina and jumped inside the kitchen ready to attack, lightning struck and a women screamed then we screamed after a good 2 minutes of screaming they both stopped. Both sister screamed 'What the hell?' and the women turned on the kitchen lights. It was Suzuki the neighbor, after asking what happened an the girls explaining Suzuki laughed and said it was the movie getting to them and that she thought they were asleep with the mansion being dark. Both girls looked at each other then laughed saying she was probably right." Tamaki and Huni had jumped behind the couch that Kyoya and Haruhi were sitting on and now with Mori at Haruhi's left. Kyoya had put aside his notebook and seemed to be listening intently to the story like the others. Kaoru stood in front of them while Hikaru stood in the back. He continued "Later that night the girls were sound asleep. At 12:06am a sound woke Rna up, she got out of bed and crawled in with Yui, but to no avail she couldn't fall back to sleep. When she was finally dozing off she heard a whistle like someone calling a dog. She sat up in bed and shook Yui violently, Yui woke up in anger an asked her what?! Before she could respond, her eyes wide with fear she and now Yui heard the whistle again and then a man's laugh. Both girls looked wide eyed, Yui grabbed the phone and dialed the neighbor's number but there was no signal due to the rain. They didn't have cell phones because the parents didn't think it was neccessary until one of them -Yui being older was 18. People lived fine without cell phones they would manage to wait, but now looked like a good time if they had one. The story goes on to say that the girls searched the house but everything was okay and the movie was turned off, though something was not right, footsteps could be heard, a whistle and a laugh. When morning came around and the parents and son came back home they found police and firemen all over the house plus the friend neighbor Suzuki crying hysterically. When a police told the parents in private there was blood found on the wood floors and doors, leading from the kitchen up the stairs and to the bedroom. All over the chairs and both beds. No bodies of both young girls were ever found, and none knows what hapened." It was dead quiet and Kaoru said "The house was sold off because because the family now of 3 couldn't stand living here anymore. Someone bought it and turned it into a renting beach house. Guests say that they have nightmares when locals tell them the story and that they fear they're next."

The lights turned off lightning struck and Hikaru jumped to his brother's side and laughed deeply. Everyone screamed, when they lights came on both twins were rolling on the floor laughing, occasionally sqeezing out 'you should've seen your faces.'

Huni sniffed "That was a no-no Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan. Not funny!"

Tamaki looked like he had a heart attack and Kyoya stood up to look away. Both twins kept laughing, they stopped when the lights turned off again.


End file.
